With the increasing use of mobile electronic products including smart phones, laptop computers, tablet and the like, the need for low cost, compact power supplies and solutions to power and recharge these products also continues to increase. Most manufacturers of mobile products typically provide plug-in power adapters along with these mobile products to help provide the power supply needs of their customers.
Today's power adapters are typically AC-to-DC power converters which are configured to convert an AC voltage to a DC voltage delivered to the mobile device. For example, users can power most mobile devices by simply plugging the adapter into a standard AC wall outlet commonly found in most homes and offices. Such devices, however, are often bulky and clumsy, with the AC-to-DC adapters having a “brick” configuration, with each cord (i.e., the cord connecting the converter to the device, and the cord connecting the converter to an outlet both dangling loose and creating safety and damage risks for the user and the equipment.
Although these power adapters conveniently provide direct power and recharging capabilities, users are often required to carry separate adapters to provide power to each individual mobile device. This often means that users have to carry multiple adapters to power all the multiple devices, thereby increasing the amount of bulk a user is required to carry, which is also tedious.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a power converter and system that resolves the system power management problems associated with carrying all of the different power supply components necessary to power a wide variety of mobile and portable devices having different power requirements. Moreover, there is a need for a power converter and system that reduces the space requirements for power cables, the possible tangling thereof, and improves the ease of use of the power converter by a user.
The cord reel assembly described here relates to needs for features improving the robustness of the electrical connection for supplying converted power between a source and the device, even when the length of the connecting cord is being adjusted. The invention further relates to the ability to connect to and supply power to multiple devices, including multiple devices at the same time. The invention also relates to safely store such multiple cords or connectors when not in use.
The present invention relates generally to addressing needs related to charging devices for mobile phone or similar electronic device include a retractable cord reel. More specifically, such needs include a retractable cord reel which may have the ability to connect with multiple form factors, including multiple devices at the same time, while retracting inside of a streamlined profile to avoid entanglement when not in use. Further, the need for a converted power supply connector the need to ensure the continuous supply of power to the device(s) being charged, even when the length of the cord is being adjusted, e.g., due to the movement of the user and the mobile device.